


Trust Me

by Coconut Mamba (Asmodal)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodal/pseuds/Coconut%20Mamba
Summary: Hinata breaks up with Naruto and takes comfort in the company of a friend.





	Trust Me

Hinata let the tears flow down her cheeks as she walked away from the man she had admired all her life.

“Hinata...” Naruto made a move to come after her.

“Don't,” she said, and she meant it.

“Listen, you've gotta give me a bit of time here, I can't fall in love immediately.” Hinata turned around at this, eyes blazing but still crying.

“Yes, but you could pretend to not want my hair to be a bit pinker or my eyes a bit greener. I'm not going to be a replacement for the woman you love just because she's with your best friend.”

Naruto's eyes narrowed. “I never said that and you know it.”

Hinata turned around and continued walking. “You didn't have to,” she said, and stalked away.

Xxx

“I-it was horrible,” Hinata sobbed into Tenten's lap, the older girl stroking her hair. “I a-accused him of trying to replace Sakura...”

“There, there,” Tenten said softly. “Do you regret saying it?”

Hinata sat up and wiped her eyes. “No,” she admitted. “I love him very dearly, but I can't be with him if he wants to be with someone else.” 

Tenten smiled at her maturity. “Good girl,” she said.

The door to Tenten's apartment burst open and Ino stood there. “I hear someone needs flowers and cookies,” she said, placing aforementioned items on Tenten's coffee table.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. “I-I don't mean to be any t-trouble,” she stammered out.

“Nonsense, cute thing,” Ino grinned. “When a friend's in trouble, Ino's to the rescue!”

“I'm not in trouble though, just... sad,” Hinata looked down. 'What did I ever do to deserve such good friends?' she asked herself.

“You're the emotional equivalent of being held hostage by a dastardly and attractive man.”Ino grinned. “You need strong and dependable kunoichi like myself and Tenten to save you, and by save you I mean take you out to a nightclub.”

Hinata blinked, confused. “To a nightclub?” She asked carefully.

“Yeah, that's how you pronounce it.”

“My father would be very disappointed if he saw me in one of those places.”

Ino put her hands on her hips. “Oh, the honorable Lord Hiashi doesn't want his delicate flower to wander into one of the dens of sins, the lairs of vice?” Hinata grimaced at Ino's purple prose, but nodded. “Well, good thing his little Hinata has two strong bodyguards.” At this point, Tenten had stood up and walked next to Ino, the girls smiling like cats that just got the cream. 

Hinata looked at the expectant faces of her two friends and sighed. “Alright, but it'll just be the three of us.”

“No Sakura? Gotchu.” Ino said.

Hinata cringed. “It's not like that, it's just-”

“You don't want to hang out with her because Naruto, who you just broke up with, likes her, and it would be awkward,” Tenten finished for her.

“When you put like that...” Hinata trailed off.

“No Sakura,” Ino said. “We understand.”

XxX

The club was crowded that night. After the Fourth Shinobi war, nightclubs had sprung up as a fun distraction for young shinobi and kunoichi in the peaceful time. After all, nothing was more fun than drinking and dancing with your friends, Ino had said. So Hinata went into this experience with an open mind.

As the bouncer cleared them, Hinata pulled down her skirt for what felt like the thousandth time that night. 'I told Ino it was too short...' After the girls had convinced her to go to the club that night, they raided her closet at the Hyuga compound and declared her wardrobe not sexy enough. Apparently hoodies and training clothes were not appropriate nightclub wear. Hinata had been dragged into a clothing store in a part of town her father would most definitely not approve of, and she had been subjected to being her friends' dress up doll. They had tried everything to sparkly mini-dresses to tube tops, before deciding on a black leather skirt with a gold sequined tank top and black gladiator style heels. They had paid for it with the ryo Hinata had timidly offered up, and dragged their mortified friend out of the store.

When they walked into the club, Hinata was hit with the scent of alcohol mingling with human sweat. She activated her byakugan and had a look around. There was a dance floor to their left, and a bar and seating area in front of them and to the right. 

“Drinks first or dancing?” Tenten asked, but Hinata could barely hear her over the loud music. Ino spun her around and noticed her apprehension with her surroundings.

“Drinks first,” the blond girl said knowingly. “She's not gonna dance otherwise.” Tenten grabbed a hold of her right arm and Ino her left, and they steered her over to the bar. A rather attractive man with short black hair and a goatee was behind the bar, cleaning a glass.

“What will it be for you ladies?” He asked in a husky voice, but Hinata was more fixated on what he was wearing than his attractive voice. 'Nothing. But. Tight. Black. Shorts.' She closed her eyes, wanting to be anywhere else. She had made a mistake in coming here, she wasn't brave enough to wear these clothes, and drink these drinks, and dance with these beautiful and daring people. “It's okay,” she heard Ino whisper in her ear, and she opened her eyes. The man behind the counter was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

“I think she'd want something sweet,” he offered.

“That'd be good,” Tenten concurred. The man pulled various bottles from under the bar and mixed them in a tumblr before pouring them in a plastic cup.

“I call this an Unoriginal Sin,” he said, and Hinata shivered at the accuracy of the name, because being there that night was honestly going to be a sin in her father's eyes when he found out. 

She took the cup from the man and sipped tentatively. Her eyes widened. “It's sweet!” she remarked. 

The man laughed. “That's the point, honey.”

Three Unoriginal Sins later and she was sloshed. Ino and Tenten had convinced her to dance and she put her arms up, her body rubbing against those of her friends'.

“Having fun?” Ino yelled in her ear and she nodded. Surprisingly, she was having fun. Once the alcohol lowered her inhibitions a little bit, she was able to let loose and forget the reason she was there. Or tried to forget.

“Uh-oh,” Tenten said. Hinata looked to the entrance where Naruto and Sakura were being checked by the bouncer, looking way too comfortable near each other for Hinata's liking.

“Easy there girl,” Ino said in Hinata's ear. “Don't want to cause a scene.” Hinata forced herself to calm down. 'Maybe Sakura's just taking him out like Ino and Tenten are taking me out,' she thought, and it made her feel a bit better.

Ten minutes later, it was clear that was not the case. Naruto had his arms around Sakura's waist, and Sakura was grinding on him like a pestle on a mortar. Hinata's blood boiled, and Naruto happened to look her way.

He froze immediately, and detached from Sakura. “Hinata I can explain-” He said, and Hinata wanted nothing more than to Jyuken him in the throat. She felt Ino's restraining arm around her waist and heard the girl whisper in her ear “Trust me.” Ino spun her around and pressed her lips to Hinata's.

Time seemed to stop for Hinata, and for that instant, there was just her and Ino. Her mind was doing mental gymnastics. 'Ino's kissing me, Ino's kissing me, Ino's kissing me.' She thought her first reaction would be disgust, because she'd never kissed a girl before, but surprisingly it was curiosity. She sneaked a peek at Naruto out of the corner of her eye and saw the blond teenager standing there, hand raised as if to grab Hinata, but unable to find the willpower to. 'Well, if Ino's going to help us out with this, then let's make it a show.' She deepened the kiss and felt Ino's initial shock, but the blond girl went along with it, slipping in the smallest amount of tongue, which Hinata matched.

“Naruto, what are you- oh...” Sakura had walked over to stand next to Naruto, and seemed just as shocked as him. Ino finally broke the kiss, much to Hinata's disappointment. 'I kissed a girl. I kissed a girl, and I liked it.'

Hinata turned to Naruto. “We're done. Please don't talk to me or attempt to contact me.” She then walked, albeit wobbly, out of the club.

Ino followed her. “Want to stay at my place? I don't know how your father would react to you coming home drunk. Hinata?” She said quietly when she noticed the tears coming down the other girl's face.

“I did it. I broke up with him for real.”

“You did! And it was glorious, the look on his face...” she trailed off, enthusiasm dying as she noticed Hinata was still crying.

“Ino, is it supposed to hurt this bad?” She asked the blonde girl, who took a minute to respond.

“When you love someone and end that love, it hurts. Especially if the other person was cheating. Naruto wasn't physically cheating, but he was cheating with his heart.” Hinata was shocked at the wisdom of her friend's words. 

She nodded and dried her cheeks. “I'll stay at your place,” she said, and Ino smiled. “Atta girl!”

xXx

A half hour later, Hinata was wrapped up in a fuzzy bathrobe. Ino had insisted she take a bath, and Hinata had indulged in the luxury of all the scented herbal oils Ino owned. She wasn't sure what an 'aphrodisiac' was, but it made her skin very soft. She took a long sniff of her arm and gasped when she felt herself get a little wet. 'Oh Kami, I'm getting aroused in Ino's apartment, this is completely mortifying.' Thinking of aroused and Ino in the same sentence brought up memories of their kiss earlier, and that certainly didn't help matters. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the feelings away, but it was a no go.

“Hinata?” She opened her eyes and saw Ino standing in the doorway to her living room, a pitcher of tea in hand. “What's wrong?” The blonde asked.

“Ino, what's an aphrodisiac?” Hinata asked, cheeks red. Ino's mouth made a 'o' and Hinata sunk deeper into the coach. 

“It's something that makes you sexually aroused,” Ino said gently and walked over to the girl and raised the same arm that Hinata had smelled, sniffing it lightly. “Vanilla, orchid, and guarana. You got into my oils,” she accused jokingly.

“You told me I could use them...”

“I did, little flower, but I didn't think you'd go for the one that made you horny.”

Hinata blushed at that. “I didn't know what an aphrodisiac was!”

“Well now you know. I can go to my room so you can.... take care of yourself.”

Taking care of herself brought up images of Ino doing it for her, and she took a deep breath before plunging in. “Ino, earlier that was my first time kissing a girl,” she admitted.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Ino said sheepishly. “I was trying to help you get back at Naruto and that's all I could think of while drunk.”

“I liked it.”

Ino's eyes widened. “What did you say?” she asked her pale eyed friend, seeming not sure if she'd heard the girl right.

“I said I liked it. It was my first time kissing a girl and I liked it. Which means I'm into girls. Does that make me a lesbian? But I'm into boys too, because I liked kissing Na- him. So what does that make me?”

“Bi,” Ino answered, seeming lost in thoughts. 

Hinata peered at her friend worriedly. “Does it bother you that I like girls as well as boys?” Shje asked shyly.

Ino snapped to attention, threw back, her head, and laughed. “Hinata,” she said between bellows. “I've liked girls as well as guys for my entire life. When we were at the academy, I was crushing on Sakura as much as Sasuke, I just didn't let her know it.”

Hinata gasped. “Y-you like girls? Have you ever, um, done things with a girl?”

Ino smirked. “I've done many a thing with a girl, flower. Why do you think me and Tenten are so familiar with each other? We're fuck buddies ever once and a while.”

Hinata blushed darkly. “Could you t-tell me how to do it with a girl?” She asked, her accursed stutter making itself known.

Ino walked over to her and bent down, putting her mouth to Hinata's ear. “I can show you if you want.”

Hinata's breath caught in her chest. Images of Naruto's anger were overridden by images of Ino's beautiful blond hair between Hinata's legs, her mouth on-

“O-okay,” Hinata stammered, not trusting herself to lose her nerve.

Ino gave her a saucy smile. “I think this calls for a bit of relocation.” She grabbed Hinata's hand and the two girls stumbled over to Ino's bedroom.

Hinata gasped when she walked inside. Framed pictures and diagrams of various flowers were hung up neatly on the walls. All the dressers were a dark mahogany and in the middle of the room was a large purple canopy bed. “Your room looks like it belongs to a princess,” she said in wonder, unused to such beauty even in the Hyuga clan.

“You're the princess tonight, Hinata,” Ino said, and flopped on the bed in a sitting position, patting the spot next to her. Hinata swallowed, nerves almost overcoming her, and she gingerly sat down. 'It's alright, this is with Ino, She has no expectations, she knows you're new to this, and she won't judge.'

Ino wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist and pressed her lips to the purple haired girls'. Once again, Hinata was sent to that magical place where it was just her and Ino. Nothing else mattered but the girl- no, woman- in front of her. Ino slipped in a bit of tongue, and Hinata reciprocated, their tongues dancing a fiery and passionate duet. Never had Hinata felt this way before. Kissing with Naruto had been ametuer compared to this; neither of them experienced in relationships or all the physical bits that came with them. Ino, however, played her mouth like a maestro would play a very old and well made violin.

Hinata moaned into the kiss and Ino took that opportunity to slide a hand in between the folds of her bathrobe and pulled it open. Hinata broke the kiss and stammered.

“It's okay Hinata, I've seen you naked before,” the blonde lightly teased.

“I-I know, but t-this is different. I'm w-worried...”

“About what?” Ino asked, concerned.

“That you'll find me... lacking.”

Ino stood up and faced Hinata, hands on her hips. “Hinata, you have the most gorgeous figure out of anyone I know. Nobody could find you lacking.”

“Naruto did...”

“Well he's an idiot. So there.” Ino placed her hands back on the bathrobe. “May I?” She asked softly and Hinata nodded shyly. The bathrobe was slipped from her shoulders and Ino gasped. “You're so beautiful,” she said reverently, tracing the curve of one of Hinata's breasts with the curve of her hand. 

“Y-you're just as beautiful, Ino,” Hinata stammered and Ino snorted. 

“Yeah right, wanna see?” the blonde asked and Hinata nodded.

Soon Ino's clubbing clothes of a tight purple mini dress were discarded and Hinata could see her friend in all her naked glory. Tight, pert breasts with small nipples met a firm stomach and cascaded down to the back where Ino was graced with a beautiful butt. Hinata blushed madly. 

“Your breasts are so nice,” she said sadly and looked down at what she called in her thoughts her “overgrown melons”.

Ino sensed her train of thoughts and held up a hand. “Stop right there, no self deprecation in this bedroom. Your breasts are absolutely gorgeous,” she said and grabbed one. Hinata squeaked, but the squeak turned into a moan as Ino rolled one of the nipples between her fingers. Ino hopped back on the bed. “Come here, flower,” she said, and opened her arms. Hinata crawled over the silky fabric and into Ino's arms. They sat like that for a minute, just holding each other, before either of them spoke.

“So how do you want this, vanilla or kinky?” Ino asked.

“Eh?” Hinata shrieked at the vulgarity of the question.

Ino laughed. “Oh, come on, don't be a prude. We're lying here together naked together. You want this to be pure love making between girls, or do you want something else to be involved. I'll have you know I own a hell of a toy collection.” She grinned wickedly.

“V-vanilla, it's my f-first....”

Ino realized what she was saying. “Oh, honey, you and Naruto never- Are you sure you want your first time to be with me?”

Hinata thought about it for a second. Most girls first times were with their first boyfriend. Growing up she'd had the naive idea that her first boyfriend would be her only one. Now, she realized that wasn't going to be true.

“I'm glad my first time wasn't with Naruto, because when I'd think of it, I'd only have bad memories. At least this way, I'll have a good memory and it's with someone I'll always trust and care for.” 

Ino nodded at Hinata's words. “Well when you put it that way...” she said slowly, before diving in to tickle Hinata's stomach.

“Eek!” she blue haired girl squealed, eyes closed, and when they opened it was to Ino's bright blue ones. She felt surprised at the friendship and trust she felt for the girl next to her. ' I guess this is why her and Tenten are so close.'

Ino brushed Hinata's cheek with the side of her hand and leaned in, kissing Hinata softly and slowly. It was a different kind of kiss from the passionate ones earlier, but enjoyable nonetheless. She tensed as she felt Ino's fingers probe near the heat between her legs, but Ino rubbed her arm and Hinata allowed herself to relax. Ino's probing fingers brushed her clit and Hinata softly moaned into Ino's mouth. She felt the other girl stroke it harder this time, and Hinata felt fire shoot through her body. Every nerve was ablaze, and she loved every second of it.

Ino broke the kiss. “Hinata, are you okay with me putting my fingers in? I know some girls don't like it.”

“T-that's fine.” 'I don't know if I like it, but I guess I never will know unless I try it.” She felt Ino's digit slowly insert inside of her, and she gasped at how good it felt to have something inside her. That was until Ino found the spot. Then Hinata questioned how she ever could have lived without this. She threw back her head and moaned loudly.

“Like that?” Ino removed her finger and Hinata nodded hastily, wanting said appendage to be put back in. This time Ino stuck two fingers in and began pumping them in and out, each time moving sideways into that spot. Hinata couldn't contain her moans, nor did she try. She wanted everyone to know that Hinata Hyuga liked being finger fucked by another woman. She felt Ino add a third finger and she clutched the bedspread, her hands claw-like, doing all she could to not be undone by lust.

“Go ahead,” she heard Ino whisper in her ear and she let herself go, moving her body to meet Ino's fingers. Every time she thrust her hips, it felt like Ino's fingers couldn't go any deeper but they did. Her thoughts were a haze at that point, and she could feel her climax rapidly coming.

She came harder than she ever had before. 'Ino's fingers are magic,' she decided. It was way better than getting herself off in her bedroom at home, muffling her sounds of pleasure with her hand as she stroked her clit, afraid to penetrate in case she became 'impure' as the Hyuga family doctor had once put it.

She looked at Ino, who was watching her proudly. “How was my little flower's first orgasm with someone else?” The blond asked her, smiling happily.

“Amazing,” Hinata said, still panting. Then she remembered: reciprocation was polite. “Can I...?” she asked, gesturing to Ino's body. Ino laughed. “Yeah, I guess I did get a little hot and bothered watching you have the time of your life. You can do the same as I did, or use one of those bad boys over there,” she said and vaguely gestured to a drawer Hinata assumed was full of naughty things.

“I want to try something,” Hinata said.  
Ino raised her eyebrow, “I wonder what naughty fantasy my little flower had thought up. Go ahead, have a-” the last part ended in a moan as Hinata took the invitation that she sensed Ino was giving and put her head between Ino's legs, licking her clit.

“Never... pegged you for... someone who liked giving oral...” Ino said between gasps and moans as Hinata dutifully moved her moth over Ino's core. 'I wonder why they only talk about how nasty semen tastes. No one ever talks about how a woman tastes. Ino tastes amazing,' Hinata thought as she wondered other places she could stick her tongue besides Ino's clit. A dirty idea suddenly struck her. She stuck her tongue inside Ino gingerly, and she felt the blond girl shudder under her. Clearly that idea was a winner. She began thrusting her tongue in and out of Ino, and it was amazing to feel Ino's walls rise and fall around her tongue. She continued this, but used her fingers to rub Ino's clit. She could tell Ino was close to coming, and before long Ino was crying her name, her walls clenching around Hinata's tongue. Hinata rode out Ino's orgasm, removing her mouth only when her friend was completely still.

“That. Was. Amazing. Where the hell did you learn that?” Ino was watching Hinata lay herself down next to her, eyes wide in wonderment.

Hinata blushed bright red. “I-I just thought of it, I guess...” she said weakly, unused to praise of that sort.

Ino laughed. “Well wherever you learned it, you better teach Tenten. All she knows how to use is toys, I swear she gets it from her weapons fetish. By the way, whenever we fuck, you're invited.” Hinata could not get any redder at that point. She didn't mind the idea of a threesome as much as she thought she would, and she snuggled closer to Ino.

She didn't need a boy to love her or her father's approval to be happy. She just needed a friend and a good time.


End file.
